Last Thing on My Mind
"Last Thing on My Mind" is the third and final single released from Irish singer/songwriter Ronan Keating's third studio album, Turn It On. It was also included on LeAnn Rimes' Greatest Hits album as well as her Best of album. The song was released in June 2004, peaking at number five on the UK Singles Chart. In the US, it was not officially released to country radio, although the music video received heavy rotation on the VH1 Country channel. Background The song was first released in 2003 on Ronan Keating's album Turn It On on November 17, 2003 in the UK and the next day on Rimes' Greatest Hits album in th US. Rimes released the song again a few months later on her Best of album. When the song was released on Rimes' Greatest Hits and Best of albums the song was altered, much like "Written in the Stars" was when it was released on Rimes 2002 compilation album, I Need You, with Ronan Keating singing the lines "Don't want to tell you I'm sorry/Baby, I can't find the words/But if I could/Then you know I would" in the first verse, singing "Girl I'm sorry now" in the second chorus instead Rimes' singing "Ooh, I'm sorry" and in the final verse Keating sings "Could've been there/Shouldn't have been so strong." The fade out was also slightly altered as well. On the album Turn It On, Rimes sings the lines mentioned, with a slightly altered fade out. The version on Turn It On is the version used in the music video. The song was released on June 7, 2004 as a single from the album, Turn It On. Keating would include the song on his 2004 greatest hits album, 10 Years of Hits and again in 2010 on his compilation album, Duet. The song was written by Keating and Steve Robson, who also produced the song. Track listing ;CD single # "Last Thing on My Mind" - 3:56 # "Last Thing on My Mind" (Metro Mix) - 3:37 # "Last Thing on My Mind" (Mo Monkey Mix) - 4:43 *"Last Thing on My Mind" (Video) - 3:56 Personnel Credits for the version on Turn It On adapted from Allmusic |publisher=All Media Network, LLC|accessdate=2013-09-17}} and for the version on Rimes' Greatest Hits adapted from liner notes. ;Both *Steve Robson - songwriter, producer, guitars, keyboards *Ronan Keating - songwriter, lead vocals *LeAnn Rimes - lead vocals *Shawn Lee - drums, percussion *Wil Malone - strings arrangement, conductor *Dominic Miller - guitars *Rohan Thomas - keyboards *Derek Bason - engineer *Mark Hagen - engineer ;Turn It On *Jeff Balding - mixing *Dann Huff - engineer *Jeff Taylor - producer *Mark Taylor - producer ;Rimes' Greatest Hits *Tom Elmhirst - mixing *Gavin Wright - violin *Chris Tombling - violin *Everton Nelson - violin *Peter Hanson - violin *Boguslav Kostecki - violin *David Woodcock - violin *Mark Berrow - violin *Patrick Kieran - violin *Warren Zielinski - violin *Jakie Shave - violin *Gustav Clarkson - viola *Bruce White - viola *Peter Lale - viola *Jonathan Williams - cello *Ben Chappell - cello *Dann Huff - recording (LeAnn Rimes' vocals) Charts References External links Category:Single Category:Singles featuring LeAnn Rimes